More-Than-Friendship Bracelet
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Nerris had just wanted to give the coolest girl she knew a present. How had it snowballed into this?


Wide grin exposing her braces, Nerris finished tying the last knot on her latest arts and crafts project and held it up from the table she sat at for final inspection.

It was looking good! For the most part it was simply a friendship bracelet woven out of pink, purple and black, though the band was unusually thick. This was because of one major alteration the self-proclaimed elf sorceress had made to the basic bracelet design – it had taken some puzzling to accomplish, but a crystalline blue twenty-sided die was successfully woven into the band as a centerpiece.

Giggling, Nerris held the finished piece close as she thought about who she was going to give it to – Ered.

When she'd first arrived at camp, Nerris had never imagined there could ever be a way she could ever even _talk _to someone like Ered. The tall blonde absolutely radiated coolness out of nigh anyone's league. It wasn't just her careless skater attitude or purple-streaked bangs though...Ered was genuinely a cool person. She hadn't acted completely friendly at first, but none of the campers had, really. They'd all been getting used to each other, and they all had their walls to let down. Nerris wasn't the only one instantly struck by Ered's personality, either, but while everyone else just wanted to go out of their way to impress the girl, Nerris saw someone that she would actually really like to get to know.

For all her posturing and how clearly she valued her 'cool' status, Ered was actually quite charitable if one paid attention. She gave life advice openly and was never demanding of anything in return. She wasn't stand-offish about interacting with other campers and didn't cruelly insult anyone for not being as cool as her. Even when forcibly partnered with someone like Dolph, the decidedly dweeby art kid, she actively participated without complaint and didn't dump them by the wayside as soon as the activity was over. Once opened up, she just came across as extremely laid-back.

These were all qualities that pointed towards someone nice. Someone Nerris wanted to know more about. Only as a massive nerd herself, she got nervous every time she tried to approach the taller girl, and did not have the self-confidence to speak freely to someone so obviously above her on the social ladder.

Speaking boldly to the other kids? That was fine. But Ered...Ered got Nerris sweaty. At first she'd thought it had been just because of that gap in status, not that Ered had ever badmouthed the spectacled fantasy roleplayer. But as time went on, Nerris noted rather quickly how even though she wanted approval, that wasn't what was making her seize up. She didn't _want _Ered to think all she was after was pleasing her. She wanted Ered to like her. To want to get to know her too.

The way her stomach jellied around the girl was different from regular anxiety as well. Nerris would know. She'd been anxious plenty of times.

Was it a crush? She wasn't entirely sure. But she knew that once she'd noticed the difference in queasiness, it was not hard to pinpoint Ered as the cause, and the skater girl started looking more and more...interesting. Pretty. Pretty in more than just a compliment kind of way. It just made Nerris pine for the chance to befriend her even more.

Then, one day, the unthinkable happened: the playing field was leveled, and Ered had lost her coolness.

Nerris felt awful for her, watching her struggle through a series of unfortunate accidents that only escalated as she tried harder to counter them. The poor blonde had been on shoddy crutches thanks to spraining her ankle. After making a fool of herself in a failed attempt to prove she was still as cool as ever, she'd fled.

Knowing rejection herself, and in fact being mocked for her uncoolness in the same few minutes as Ered's final misfortune had occurred, Nerris had gone after her. She wanted to help, and that desire, along with Ered's deflated confidence, seemed to finally break Nerris' tongue-tie.

She'd invited the taller girl on a quest to restore her cool. She'd opened up during the walk, sharing some tales of her adventures around the gaming table. At first Ered had seemed annoyed, more interested in wallowing in self-pity, but hearing the caped girl's philosophy on how being sad over being isolated was a waste of time, and seeing her persistence in providing assistance, Ered had fallen into a quiet kind of respect.

Later, on top of a gigantic and dangerous skate ramp she'd been questing towards to prove herself, the skater girl realized even further how wise Nerris could be. Ered realized how _she'd _been kind of stupidly wrapped up in her own label, and found herself calming as her questing companion talked her down from making a deadly mistake. She already might have toppled to her death if Nerris hadn't been there to stabilize her on her crutches, but that speech about how her true coolness came from how she'd never cared what people thought of her...that was something else.

Upon climbing back down, Ered had actually declared Nerris the true coolest kid at camp. Nerris was truly touched, and from there, things had only gotten easier.

Ered was cool again, but Nerris' confidence was rising. She was on Ered's scavenger hunt team and managed to hold a proper conversation with her, even joking about how dumb some of the items their more whimsical counselor David had come up with. "A rock that reminds you of your dreams"...what?

Nerris was also not afraid to _sometimes_ do things like sit by Ered around the campfire, and once Ered even started a water fight with her. They really _did _start talking more regularly, and blonde began picking up some of the darker girl's roleplay lingo, which was immensely flattering.

They fought together in a battle against Camp Campbell's sworn enemies the Wood Scouts, Ered readily praising Nerris' archery skills. Biggest of all, Ered actually joined the other for LARPing at one point. She'd been quite open about accepting other kids' nerdy hobbies, but she'd never outright participated in something like that, which was why Nerris had been most nervous of all about inviting her. But she'd said yes!

There might have been some weird signature Camp Campbell mysticality aiding her continued investment, but she'd agreed before the strangeness had gotten to her. Nerris had then been effected by this strange swapping of interests, but she was so grateful to Ered and wanted to make the most of her invitation being accepted that she had simply become the one tagging along, joining _Ered _on her roleplay adventure as one admittedly impressive barbarian warrior.

Though confused by how she herself had ended up as a band geek, Nerris couldn't help being smitten by this vision of brutal gorgeousness. By this point, she'd been pretty sure she was crushing, but that display just cemented Ered as a perfect dreamgirl.

Was it strange to realize she was infatuated with another girl? Not really. Nerris already liked rescuing princesses in her own pretend games and letting the damsels fawn over her, so it ended up just being a matter of connecting the dots and concluding that it made sense that this preference translated to real life. It might have been nice if Ered had ended up being the type that would let herself be rescued, but just the fact that she was into the game at all was amazing. And she was so _good _at it..!

It was this growing attraction and gratitude for Ered's acceptance that made Nerris want to give her a personal token – not that Nerris had confessed to her or anything; that was _way _too scary! She'd need a lot more confidence modifiers before she'd leveled up enough for that personal quest! But still, she wanted to let Ered know that she valued the time they'd spent getting to know one another, and that she'd ended up being every bit as awesome as Nerris had thought.

Wanting to show off her completed bracelet, Nerris turned to the boy beside her at the arts and crafts table – Dolph. They'd actually become friends too, first even, and it had been with the petite half-German's brainstorming help that the personal touch had been added to the trinket.

"It's done!" the dark-skinned girl perked, "What do you think?"

The boy looked up from his crocheting of a strange conical sleeve-like item with a smile and inspected the piece of jewelry offered to him. "Oh~! I zhink it has come out wunderbar!" he praised, "I am sure Ered is going to love it!" He'd never been terribly put off by Ered's status despite revering it, and as such had been unafraid to interact with her, usually when assigned. That meant he had had lots of insight and tips for his friend - mostly about how she should just relax because Ered was a proper cool girl who would not bite her head off.

Nerris giggled further with appreciation for the praise.

"Can I see?" an excited voice came from across the table. This was Nikki, the third in this particular trio of friends.

"Sure!" Nerris beamed and gladly showed the teal-haired girl with the fluffy pigtails, who more than constructing anything was just covered in twigs and glue. Nikki actually liked Ered too, but there had never been any animosity between them on the matter. Nikki had just been excited someone else could gush with her when finding out, and really, her liking Ered was more of an idolizing girlcrush. She wanted to _be_ Ered more than be _with _Ered. She just also happened to be a wild child who could get a little overboard about expressing herself.

"Oooo, heck yeah!" Nikki agreed, "Somethin' nice like this'll have mah girl _swoonin'..!_" She snapped her fingers a few times in a sassy way, clearly playing up the bracelet's appeal for humor.

Nerris had to stifle a snort at the weird tone Nikki had used. "Well thanks, but I don't know about that...I just hope she likes it." Ered was actually the semi-official fourth member to this circle of friends these days. She'd already liked Dolph well enough from the beginning, and then gotten to know the other girls, never disliking them either, so when Nikki, Nerris and Dolph had found each other, she hadn't minded simply attaching herself to the group. It wasn't always, but they did things together, and they all talked.

Nikki flipped her wrist. "Aww, I'm just messin' with ya! Really though? She'd be _crazy_ not to love it!" She threw up her hands with supportive enthusiasm, flecking wet glue and paint.

Nerris and Dolph both flinched away from the few droplets that reached their side of the table, reflexively retracting their craft projects.

"Most definitely," Dolph nodded, "Und vhile we are sharing, how do you zhink my megaphone cozy is coming? Do you zhink I vill get any swoons~?" A playful giggle as he spread his nearly-finished crochet work out in his arms for viewing. His arts and crafts project was a gift too. It was a surprise for his boyfriend Preston, the theater kid.

Nikki shot the design – solid maroon with a questionable graphic of Preston yelling into a megaphone - two thumbs up. "Niiiiice." Then she shoved her fluffy pigtails together behind her to better resemble Preston's bob cut and sat up tall and snooty to perform one of her famous impressions. "Oh, you know my ego so well, Dolphy~! But of course I'd probably swoon anyway if you just asked! Draaamaaaa~!" She gave some jazz hands here before placing the back of one wrist to her forehead and falling over on the bench in a mock swoon.

Dolph and Nerris laughed heartily. Nikki's impressions were great. Dolph joked back, "Oh! I vonder if I _should_ ask him now..! Ha!" Preston was known to do anything that would let him hog the attention spotlight...he just might swoon for the sheer spectacle.

After a moment of mirth, Nerris noted, "Well, if I want my answer, I think I'd better go find Ered. See you guys later!"

"Yes!" Dolph cheered, "Go! Give while zhe giving is gute, before zhose nerves set in!" He pumped a fist while his friend snorted, though still agreeing, and departed with bracelet in hand.

"Uh..hey Dolph..?" Nikki's voice floated from under the lip of the table, "I think my hand is glued to my forehead. And my head is glued to the bench."

The tall blonde's eyes turned towards the motion to the side of her before the arrival had finished approaching. "Hey."

Nerris felt a wave of familiar nervousness, already anticipating the reaction to her gift. Ered hadn't been too far from the arts and crafts station since that was the current camp activity, but she wasn't all that into crafting and had wandered off to lean idly against a shady tree close enough so that the counselors wouldn't yell at her.

Clearing her throat, the shorter spectacled girl returned, "Uh, hi. Ered. I um..."

A brow quirked under purple-streaked bangs as the flustering was easily noticed. "What's up?" Was something wrong?

Inhaling and straightening her posture, Nerris pushed herself to speak. It was just Ered, she reminded herself. She was chill. "Well, I actually wanted to give you something. I made it for you."

Both eyebrows went up now. "Woah, what? For me?"

"Uh-huh..! I mean, I knew we were gonna have arts and crafts anyway, and I've really been meaning to tell you just how much I've appreciated your friendship...I really like hanging out with you. So yeah, I wanted to give you this."

Bashfully, she lifted the bracelet and offered it forward. "It's my lucky D20. But, y'know, as a charm. May you always roll critical."

Ered blinked at the item, reaching to take it and inspecting it closer. The die might have been all Nerris, but the band was entirely Ered's favorite colors, and it still matched. Plus, this was astonishingly thoughtful. "Dude. You seriously wanna give me your lucky die..? But doesn't it like...mean a lot to you? What about all your stats and stuff?"

Nerris motioned that it was no big deal. "Eh, I'll manage. Of course it means a lot to me, but so do you..! Like I said, I wanted to give you something as a token of my appreciation. Something to show our friendship! And well, just how lucky _I _feel that we ended up getting to know each other."

This time Ered blinked at the other girl herself, lips slightly parted before they formed a relenting smile. "Deep, dude." Moving to put the bracelet on, a slight blush warming her face, she added, "The whole friend thing _has_ been pretty awesome. Killer bracelet, too. Thanks." It really did mean a lot to hear she was so valued. It was heartwarming that Nerris would give her something so personal to show it. The taller girl just wasn't so wordy as to express it quite so flowery as Nerris.

The other clenched her fists gleefully under her chin and her eyes sparkled, a stifled giddy note sounding behind joyfully exposed braces. Ered liked her present! "You're welcome!" Nerris finally managed, "It looks good on you! You look good! Er! Enjoy! Uh, I mean I'm glad you like it! Well I'd better get back and let you do whatever it is you were doing!"

Ered's head tilted slightly as she gave a half-smile. It was always endearing when Nerris got flustered. Her excitement was just impossible to contain, no matter what it was for. "What's the rush?" the blonde shrugged, "You can stay if you want. All I was doing was watching some clouds, anyway. That one? Looks like a totally wicked rollerskating bull-man." She pointed towards the sky to indicate the pointy-horned sports monster.

Turning back, Nerris perked curiously. "You mean like a Minotaur..?" That she had to see. Stepping over next to the other girl, she looked where was pointed and had to smile. "Oh yeah! Totally! With speed dust and everything..!"

"Totally." Ered bobbed her head once in agreement. She'd forgotten there was a name for that. Nerris was super nerd-smart.

Eyes sliding over, attention caught by an adjacent cloud, Nerris pointed too. "And that one looks like a cupcake with a dwarf beard!" It had taken no time at all to be distracted by this new activity.

Ered snorted lightly. "For sure." She noticed how quickly Nerris forgot her tension in favor of investment in the proposed invitation, but considered it a good thing. It was good Nerris was getting better at being comfortable with her. It showed how far she'd come in getting over her stress. The darker girl had always seemed kid of stressy to Ered, and as someone she cared about, the blonde wanted to see her get over it.

While Nerris sat to hold her knees, Ered fiddled idly with the new bracelet on her wrist. Another small, fond smile played across her lips. This really had been a sweet present. Nerris was sweet. It was honestly hard not to like someone so sure of their own interests and yet so open to others. Well, except maybe Harrison's. The two magic kids could not get along and hated one another's differing style of the practice. Honestly, Ered was kind of on Nerris' side there. Fighting magic was way cooler than a stage show. Nerris could be a total badass. Not to mention the other end of the spectrum, how cute it was when she got bouncy with excitement and made delighted gasps or squeals.

Yeah, Ered felt pretty lucky to have Nerris in her life too. She was glad she'd given her a chance.

Catching herself thinking that, though, she promptly dropped her wrist away from her other fingers and locked her eyes on the sky.

The two girls ended up spending the remainder of activity time sharing funny cloud imagery with one another. It didn't last much longer anyhow as the counselors had to shift their focus to getting Nikki separated from the table. David ended up having to use a saw – something Nikki was downright thrilled about. A panicking David had to ask her to please stop cheering so wildly or he was going to accidentally saw her flailing arm off!

That didn't exactly hinder her enthusiasm. The girl lived for thrill.

Once free, Nikki proudly showed off how she was Table Girl now...the chunk of bench was still attached to the side of her head. Bowing, she invited her fellow campers to take a seat on her head and have a picnic. Unfortunately for her, Gwen, the more strict, unimpressed and slightly grouchy counselor, had taken her by the wrist and informed her she was going to the medical cabin to get properly de-table-ized...if they could find a way to do so with what their crappy funding had given them. Nikki sprang up and down erratically, insisting she would be more than willing to _burn_ the plank off.

The rest of the campers had gawked in awe watching Nikki's plight and then been weirded out by her picnic challenge. But then they laughed. Ered did too. Nikki was so unpredictable...it made her entertaining, but some stuff was just _too _out there, and if Nerris was excitable, Nikki was downright obsessive. Ered considered that overboard, but she still found things like Table Girl amusing.

Nerris thought the same, and also laughed only when Nikki was proven uninjured, free and prancing around showing off.

While Gwen was escorting Nikki away, David decided now was a good time to break for lunch before anything else could go horribly wrong. Today.

Ered had her own group to sit with during lunch, and Nikki usually did too when she was here. Nerris was more of a floater, so since those two friends were occupied, she chose to sit with Dolph. The only other camper ever occupying his table was Preston.

"Soooo? How did it go..?" was the first thing Dolph pressed as his friend placed her tray down. His expression was knowing and eager for gossip. "You were over zhere for a vhile."

Nerris blushed and grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "I think she really liked it! She said she did, and well, she _is_ wearing it..!"

Preston, naturally sitting beside the half-German as ever, placed a dramatic hand to his chest and sighed, "Ah, sweet favor of affection...with this, surely your damsel is marked to fall for you..!"

Nerris' blush brightened tenfold. She hunched out of embarrassment and modestly passed off, "Oh, come on...you know it isn't like that." Never mind that she had fantasized about such a scenario. So many versions of herself playing the White Knight to astound and woo her fair maiden with a grand token of declaration.

"Mm, but you vould like if it went zhat way," Dolph goaded before shrugging, "Zhere is nozhing wrong wizh a little daydreaming."

Chuckling, Nerris relented, "I suppose." She was already so guilty of it, what was one more bit of wishful thinking? It wasn't like it was ever going to happen. And at least her friends were supportive.

Letting her mind wander just a little, a bit more of a happy giggle slid between her braces. "Can you imagine if it really _was _her wanting to confess to _me_..?" A tiny snort slipped into her mirth. How backwards would that be?

This seemed to motivate Preston's dramatic flair again. "And why not?" His arms raised in a theatrical pose. "The bittersweet strain of two souls pining for each other without realizing the other feels the same! Both too uncertain to make that first step, two ships in danger of passing in the night before one can muster up the courage to speak!" A hand slammed the table. "I can very _much _imagine such a thing! Dolph! Ideas for my next performance!" His other hand snapped its fingers twice in demand.

"I am already on it~!" Dolph replied in sing-song, having seen where this was going and pulled a notebook out from inside his vest. Now he scribbled down notes on Preston's dialogue. "Were you zhinking literal ships?"

"No, but yes, that's brilliant! 'Love Harbor: A Dinghy Little Love Story'! We'll draw up set plans immediately!"

"Okie dokie~!"

Nerris tipped her head endearingly watching how naturally those two worked off of one another. Representing art and theater respectively, they'd always put on performances together, but they'd really become one hell of a production team, especially after becoming a couple. Nerris would love something like that. As well, Preston's point before getting sidetracked stuck with her. She doubted her situation really _did _involve Ered pining at all – surely someone so cool wouldn't ever worry about things like confessing – but _could _she like her..? Gosh, the idea was tempting.

"Do you really think I have a chance with her..?" she polled her friends meekly.

The boys looked at her and nodded in unison. "I zhink today vas a gute first step," Dolph granted.

Nerris' smile widened. "Yeah..! Maybe it really was..!" she swelled proudly. She'd gained enough confidence to give Ered something special. Could she be closer to true confidence than she'd thought? Entertaining the silly idea, she went on, "Maybe she really _will_ realize she likes me after all..! Maybe my D20 still works for me even when it's hers?"

The others nodded along again at first, but then suddenly sat straight and blinked. Preston covered his mouth while Dolph pointed. "Um, Nerris..."

"Maybe I really _was _missing my chance and I should just – hmm?" The young elf took her cue a second late and blinked in turn, confused. Turning, however, she let out a startled yelp finding Ered standing right by their table. Worst of all, a dark glower was on her face and the bracelet was clenched in her fist. She'd gotten up to dump her tray and thought she'd heard herself being talked about. She'd stopped to listen for a moment and was horribly shocked to hear Nerris talking about her like some gullible prize. All at once she'd felt a flurry of her own emotions returning to attack her and try to confirm themselves, but a stronger offense beat the others out. She'd been unable to prevent storming over.

"Is _that _what this is to you?" she spat angrily, "Just some stupid way to trick me into falling for you? Ugh, you probably put like a hex on it or something, didn't you?" An accusing finger went to the shorter girl.

"Augh! Ered, no! I would never!" Nerris clasped her cheeks in panic realizing her joking had been overheard. This was taking a very sharp turn very quickly towards terrible. "I swear it isn't what you thought you –!"

"Save it! Ugh!" Ered looked disgusted that she was even still standing here. "You stupid _people! _Stop trying to assign my sexuality!" She threw the trinket in hand back at the one who'd given it to her and pressed her arms to her sides indignantly. "I'm not _obligated _to be gay! God!" That said, she pivoted sharply on her heel and stomped out of the mess hall in a huff.

Her own die clocking off her head, Nerris first let out a wincing 'oof', but caught the thing as it ricocheted and fell. Staring open-mouthed first at that and then at Ered's fast-retreating back, the strangest blend of hurt, panic, mortification and confusion was exploding in her mind. In the passing moment, however, any embarrassment over her feelings being discovered was replaced with a desperation to know what the heck Ered had been talking about and a need to make things right.

To the outside world, Nerris had simply sat there like a zombie for a small handful of seconds before jumping up and exclaiming _"Ered!" _in alarm, then sprinting after the girl.

Dolph and Preston exchanged a worried look. So much for first steps.

Outdoors, Nerris was several feet behind the taller girl who was also running, irritated and trying to ditch her follower.

"Ered!" Nerris called again, "Please, wait!"

"Go! Away!" Ered called back, grousing.

"Ered, _please_! My friends and I were just joking around! Of course I'd never _really _think you'd just magically start have feelings for me because of dice..! That's stupid! This really was supposed to just be a friendship bracelet..!"

The blonde tossed a glare over her shoulder, annoyed at how well Nerris kept pace as they darted across the campgrounds. "Was it?" she decided to shoot back, "It's still _true_, isn't it? You _do _like me!" She hadn't heard any denying that part of the so-called joke.

"Ok, yes, I admit that!" Nerris threw back hastily, focused more on getting to the root of the problem, "But it still has nothing to do with the bracelet! I just want to know what you meant back there! Why are you angry? What do you _mean _you're not obligated?"

Ered scowled hearing it confirmed. "You know what I mean! I know exactly why you would pick me! It's because I'm the kid with the gay parents!"

Now Nerris was beyond puzzled. "_What_?! Ered, _please_ stop running..! I can't be confused properly at this pace..!"

Admittedly, the taller girl was getting tired. Gritting her teeth, she slowed her pace and finally came to a rest, leaning down on her knees and gulping down breaths.

Behind her, the scrawnier girl came to a stop on much more jagged steps, swaying and then falling forward onto her face out of exhaustion.

"Thank you..." drifted weakly from the trimmed grass.

They hadn't stopped anywhere special. Just the wide wood-lined path that would lead to the activity field.

Ered let out another disgruntled noise and shot another glare at the girl behind her. "Why are you even _following _me?" she panted, "I'm _not_ interested!"

Managing to look up, Nerris' eyes slid to the side as she expressed some hurt over those rather harsh-toned words, but she swallowed that feeling and looked back, determined to fix whatever she'd done wrong. "That...That's fine. I never really thought you would be anyway. I just...I didn't mean to upset you! I want to help. But what are you..." A quick cough from the dry throat running had caused. "What are you talking about? What do your dads have to do with...anything, really?" That was seriously confusing.

Crawling forward a little, she got herself seated in a more comfortable cross-legged position.

Ered had blinked at first, actually surprised to hear Nerris say she hadn't _expected _anything. Had she really not..? But why else..? And then the smaller girl had questioned Ered's parents again, genuinely seeming at a loss as to why they would be mentioned. There was no way she didn't get it.

Turning around and coming a few steps closer, Ered gave the girl on the ground a cautious, calculating look, trying to find a lie on that face. All she found was that same sweet, caring girl who was very at a loss. Ered sighed and looked off to the side again, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Ok look. I love my dads and all? They're like the coolest dads ever..? But ever since...always, people have been assuming that just because _they're_ gay means _I'll _be gay. It's _really, _majorly awful. Are you seriously telling me that's _not _why you're into me..? Because you just figured hey, the girl with the two dads must be gay too..! Let me get in on that since _she's_ a sure thing..!"

Nerris' brow furrowed as she listened, lips parted in further disbelief at what she was hearing. She'd had no idea Ered felt this way. As well, it stung a bit more to hear Ered had assumed she would act like that. "Not...not even a little bit..." she replied to the question.

Meeting her eyes again, Ered's brow went up. The disbelief in Nerris' voice was unmistakable. That expression was completely open. Such a thought had never crossed her mind.

Ok. Ered...felt like an ass. But then now she was the confused one! "Huh..? But then...why _do _you like me? And you didn't even _think _about what I'd say?"

"Of _course _I did..." Nerris sighed, figuring she had nothing to lose at this point, "And it terrified me. Mostly because I was worried you _wouldn't _be interested. But I like you anyway, Ered. I like you because you're super nice even when you don't have to be. You do a lot of cool things, and you give great advice, and you're super mature; you do stuff with other kids even when it's not always cool. You do stuff with _me _even though _I'm _not cool. You let me be me but you still wanted to hang out. Despite our differences, despite how awkward I was, we were still great friends. I was always your friend, Ered. It was nice to crush a little and think about telling you all this someday, but I was happy being your friend. That's why I made you this. Just like I said."

She tossed the bracelet out in front of her, looking away sadly. A sniff suppressed the sting at the corners of her eyes. At least she'd thought Ered was all of those things.

Ered stared silently at the bracelet on the ground, guilt eating at the pit of her stomach. God...she'd assumed so much all in one moment when she'd overheard that talk. Quietly, she joined Nerris on the ground at a kneel. The wind whispered through and lifted their hair coldly.

Nerris decided to be open all the way with her feelings since Ered didn't seem to feel like talking. "Y'know, I also feel kind of betrayed that you would assume I'd project anything so shallow onto you. I thought you would know me better. I thought you were _my_ friend."

A strained sigh hissed through Ered's nose as she closed her eyes. "Yeah...I'm sorry." She knew she'd messed up. At the very least, she noticed that the apology had caught Nerris' attention. "I just...I've had this bottled up for a while now, y'know..? Literally _everyone _assumes about me: at school, or even just walking around _with _my dads. When I just happened to overhear _another _conversation about me being put with a girl, I...snapped. I assumed. And I shouldn't have. You're right. I do know you better than that. And most people...well, they aren't as cool as you." She gave a meek smile.

Their eyes met here, and Nerris blushed slightly, but pushed a determined pout through it and looked away again, shifting to grab her knees. She still wasn't happy with Ered's assumptions.

"Yeah, I deserve that..." the kneeling girl granted. She'd horribly insulted her closest friend for simply trying to console her, after all. "You know the worst part, though..?"

The sorceress' eyes slid flatly back to the other at that. "Hm."

"I actually _have_ been thinking I might like you...like, more than other people."

"Oh please. You just shouted quite forcefully at me how-"

"Yeah, but I didn't _mean _it..!" Ered interjected the scoff, "I was just trying to get you to _leave._.! It was...it was mean to say, but it really didn't have anything to do with how I actually feel about the whole 'gay' issue. I've been forcing myself to ignore it, so like, I _don't_ really know how much..? But it _might_ actually be there."

Nerris faced the other fully now, once more not understanding Ered's reasoning for actions like this. "Why are you ignoring..?"

"Because I don't want people to be _right!_" Sitting back, Ered pulled her own knees up just so she could put her arms on top and bury her head in them.

Nerris blinked, surprised by this outburst. She realized Ered was trying to explain her actions, likely regretting them and still trying to prove she valued the other, but it was a lot to take in. The struggle these internalized feelings had been causing her was quite apparent. "But Ered, why do you care if they are?" the darker girl returned, "You don't care about what people think about anything else."

"I know, I know..!" This pained croak muffled its way from under Ered's arms. "I've learned that lesson before, and from you even..!" A frustrated sound. "But I guess I care because like...it _sucks _when the number one thing people judge you on is your parents. I can deal with people judging me, but if they don't see _me_ to judge, it drives me nuts! I hate when they see my upbringing and use _that _to define me. It's _super_ unfair! Of course I don't want to prove them right by finding out I'm gay too!" Her arms shot out sideways before falling uselessly to the grass in defeat.

Digesting this, Nerris at least felt like she could understand where Ered was coming from. She was starting to sympathize as well. "Well, look at it this way," she pointed out, causing the slumped skater to look up once more, "People are always going to be assholes about judging you based on your upbringing, but you shouldn't let it effect what you want to do; and sometimes, parents are the reason you're exposed to something cool in the first place. For instance, _my_ dad is the whole reason I got into roleplaying at all. People judge us all the time, but we have fun with it! There's nothing wrong with trying something out. Not that being gay is a hobby or anything, but you know what I mean. You shouldn't be afraid of it. At least you know your dads would be cool with it if you were. I'm pretty sure my parents will, but they don't know yet. I kind of only figured it out recently." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully there.

Ered stared in honest awe of how straightforward and easy it was for Nerris to say all this. It was really cool to see her so comfortable with herself. She was self-conscious about being a nerd, but here she was talking about coming out like it was nothing. "Woah, dude. How are you so...casual about it?" Not to mention her words were full of just-as-breezy wisdom.

Nerris rubbed the back of her neck now, shrugging. "I just don't feel any pressure about it. It feels like the right conclusion, and I know I have a great family. Nobody here is going to judge me – tease, maybe, but nothing sinister – so why _shouldn't _I be fine with it?"

"...huh." More wise words. Since all the people Nerris really cared about were cool with it, she was cool with it. And she really didn't care what strangers thought because she already had support to fall back on.

The girl in the cape had more to say on the earlier topic, though. "Purposefully avoiding something just because someone else does it, though, that doesn't seem right, and in cases like this, might project shame and end up hurting them in the way you were trying to avoid, no matter how cool you actually might think they are. It kiiiiind of sounds like you're rejecting your dads when you say stuff like you don't want to be like them..."

Ered blinked her eyes wide, sitting taller. She hadn't realized at all that she could be sounding that way..! She didn't want to reject her own parents..!

Nerris went on. "I think you should be happy you got to be exposed to something like that as normal; it just means you should have an easier time being open about it and defending it. It means you have a better chance of _not _being an asshole about gay people!" She gave a supportive smile here.

"Wow." Ered was stunned. It was all true. And yeah, by brattishly fighting the option of herself possibly being gay, she was actually contributing to the problem by _not_ treating it as normal. The people who pre-judged her were the idiots, and she was stooping right down to their level by being an idiot who actually cared what they thought; plus she assumed even her best friends were doing it. She'd already hurt a friend, and she could very well end up hurting her dads if she threw a fit like that in front of them. They'd probably think she was ashamed of them.

"Who knows?" Nerris shrugged, "Maybe you'll even like boys _and _girls." Then her face fell and she looked at the grass, sighing. "This _really _isn't how I wanted to talk about my feelings with you, and I'm sorry you overheard them...but I hope you feel better. You seem like you needed to talk about yours more."

Ered blinked and glanced at her knees. "Seriously..." She felt so dumb for how she'd acted in light of this conversation. Just the fact that they were sitting on the ground in the most random spot was an overly-apparent result of how stupid she'd been. "But I really do feel better. Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Nerris closed her eyes cheerfully. She felt like she could forgive Ered for how she'd acted. It had inadvertently resulted in the most clunky confession ever that had taken a backseat to the entire conversation, but it still felt like things were cooling off again and they might even be able to return to normal.

A soft tut left Ered's nose in response, and she thought on that comment for a moment – friends - letting her cheek rest in her hand as she gazed at Nerris. In this moment she really did feel free of judgement. No stranger nagging her mind was going to accuse her of anything. She chose not to ignore her feelings this time as they filtered in slowly. Gratitude. Appreciation. Warmth. Just as Nerris noticed the lingering stare, she decided to say, "Hey...remember how I said I like you better than other people..?"

Nerris' head tilted like puppy's. "Yes..?"

"Wanna kiss..?"

Nerris jumped in her seat so hard her wizard hat fell off. "P_-Pardon?!" _Was that some sort of joke?

Ok, perhaps that had been too direct...but that reaction was adorable. "No, like...seriously. I really think you're cool, Nerris. Maybe I don't know how gay I am, but I mean...you give great advice too, and I like spending time with you, and you're way too cute half the time...I guess...I wanna find out with you?"

Her cheeks deepened in hue vibrantly as she meekly touched her own shoulder, other arm tucking under that one. Her eyes had dropped off somewhere into the trees as she half-hid behind the hair strands blowing in the breeze.

Nerris gulped and felt her own cheeks tinge. Not at all the direction she'd expected her motivational speech to take. Of course, it also sounded like...cautiously, she pointed out, "Ered...I didn't want to just be your test dummy, y'know...and I wasn't trying to give you advice so you'd..."

Ered's eyes closed in frustration. She wasn't used to saying stuff like this. "No, I know, I meant...you said I shouldn't be afraid of it, right? I really meant I've already been feeling...something. At the very least, I like _you._ I'm not trying to say it's just for an apology or a thank you or anything, either. You did just White Knight the hell out of my sanity, though, and it _really _hit home what gets me about you. I mean I want to try..." Her wandering eyes found the bracelet still lying between them. "...more than friendship. Because I don't want to be afraid of it. I know this is there, and I want to explore it. I want to accept it." If anywhere was a safe place to do that, it was at this camp, surrounded by friends.

Well, that certainly cleared that up. Nerris couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes shone a little at the way Ered described her coaching her through her troubles. It was completely unorthodox, but in a way her daydreams nudged at her memory, telling her here was her chance to live them. As well, Nerris was sure she trusted Ered's words this time.

"You really want to..?"

Ered leaned forward, moving to her hands and knees and crawling delicately over the few feet that separated them. When one hand hit the bracelet on the ground, she picked it up, showing the number twenty on the die in its center. "Looks like you lost the roll for initiative, hesitating like that."

"Hauh~!" Nerris' lips pursed tight after that shamelessly ecstatic noise, her eyes widened and her cheeks feeling on fire. Ered did _not_ just..!

Ered snorted when just one flirty reference to Nerris' favorite game got her so worked up. Looked like speaking her language really got the point across. "Yeah. Magical More-Than-Friendship Bracelet Plus Infinity? I'll just be equipping this now..." She slipped the piece of jewelry back onto her wrist where it belonged, and then gave Nerris an expectant stare.

Message received. Nerris indeed got the point clearer than the daylight they were in. "Status effect: Enamored. I end my turn..." she responded, feeling both intensely shy and intensely infatuated.

A soft smile spread on Ered's lips now. "Thought so." She wasn't the only one wanting to do this. A bit more practiced at hiding her emotions, her nerves were better-hidden as she leaned over the other girl further, but they were there. Her stomach was all sorts of fluttering as she closed her eyes and took the plunge, letting her lips fall to meet Nerris'.

Nerris leaned up to meet the kiss in turn, unexpected by even herself, but she couldn't help being a bit eager considering this was her _crush_ that had just advanced on her. "Hmmm~!" Immediately her face was hot and she let out an elated sigh as her mouth pressed Ered's. For such a sporty girl, her lips were surprisingly soft. And she even _smelled _cool – like denim and halfpipe and a hint of hair dye...it was intoxicating.

Woah. Once things got started, Nerris didn't seem all that shy under it all. Ered felt the darker girl's hand cling around the back of her neck and the delighted squirm she gave around that happy hum. The blonde felt her face redden in response to the zealous motion and was compelled to return it.

On instinct, she opened her jaw just a bit more and pressed harder. Nerris tasted amazing. She _smelled_ amazing – a deep scent, like musky skin and cozy sewing room. This definitely wasn't bad. Even the slight zing of metallic braces flavoring the kiss wasn't unpleasant. It just tasted like...Nerris.

Following another instinct, Ered placed her hand on the smaller girl's gut, letting her palm slide curiously up and then around to her side. She heard Nerris squeak and tense, but then felt her squirm again as another, harder hum slipped from her throat.

In turn, Nerris reached her free hand around Ered and used it to pull herself up. Their bodies met, warm and soft. They were naturally both flat-chested, but Nerris felt just a slight hint of extra soft pudge pleasantly pressing her ribs. She could also feel both their hearts pounding away through the thin layers of shirt and skin.

Ered finally let out a gentle moan as she felt her torso press flush against the other's. That much contact just felt too good to stay silent. She felt Nerris' fingers tangling in her hip-length hair and enjoyed the weak tugs it created. Curious, she let her own hand wander up the magic girl's chest, neck, and the shaved back of her head to reach the large curly mess of fluff on top. It felt interesting. Scraggly but bouncy, and easy to lose her fingers in. Those kneaded gingerly, and almost expected, Nerris gave a strong reaction right on cue.

"Mmmm~!" She clung tighter, bucking up into Ered's body and pushing back against the kiss, deepening it herself and instinctively giving the taller girl's hair a passionate yank.

Taken aback, Ered's brow went up as her eyes opened. But at the same time a spark erupted in her chest and she loved the way Nerris didn't hold back. The girl definitely knew what she liked.

A breathy hum left Ered's nose as she quickly melted into the excitement Nerris was feeding her. With the girl's face so close, it was impossible to miss the straining glee present there, and it only inspired Ered further.

From there, their kiss just turned into a haze of sliding hands, tugged hair, grinding bodies and suckling lips. At one point Ered was sure she'd lost lost control as Nerris got more and more restless and demanding in her movements, certainly ending up leading the kiss despite being under Ered. She'd grabbed tight around the blonde and fallen back with her into the grass, desperately embracing her like no tomorrow. Ered had been taken off-guard by the sharp tug, but once more was only invigorated by the other's passion. She gave in without thinking and became just as lost in the swirling bliss.

Then, when breath was short, Ered finally pulled away. Nerris' face followed like begging for one extra millisecond of contact, but relented as she too needed to suck in some cooling air. They did this in tandem for a moment, just looking at one another with heavy eyelids and rosy faces, letting it all sink in.

All at once Nerris' actions seemed to catch up with her and she blushed ten times harder, hands coming to slap over her spectacled eyes in embarrassment. At the same time she grinned, however, letting out an exclamation both elated and bashful. "Nghuuuhhh!" She'd just been completely shameless, making so much noise and clinging so hard...Ered probably thought she was so lame! But she'd loved it so much! Of course she did, _she'd just kissed Ered!_ A lot!

Unable to find this result anything but amusing, Ered's brow quirked. "Is that a happy sound, or..?"

"I don't know.!" It was a conflicted sound. A stressed sound.

Smiling and tipping her head in an endeared sort of way, Ered found herself thinking once more how Nerris was just too cute for her own good. But also that that was pretty great. There would be a lot of playful teasing in the nerdy girl's future. "Well I dunno about you, but yeah. I was pretty into that."

"Umuh..!?" Yet another distinctly Nerris noise left the shorter girl as she started, hands sliding down to her burning cheeks so she could gawp at Ered.

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah...it's ok to say you liked it. I'm not going to run off again if you do. It really seems like you know what you want when you're not thinking about it." A teasing smirk to the other, who shrank but returned a shaky smile.

"Well yeah...I mean...it was nice. Great, even. And I still like you."

A fond tut from Ered. "Well that's good. Because I still like you too."

Nerris had been worried that Ered would change her mind after all, especially if she'd found Nerris had done something wrong or just hadn't liked kissing her. But no. Not only _had _she liked it, she was keeping her promise! She still wanted to do this! The elf sorceress felt a bit of mist gathering in her eyes. "Oh, Ered..!" This was so heartwarming..!

Seeing tears made Ered slightly uncomfortable. "Woah, easy there...yeesh. No need to cry about it." She was glad her own feelings hadn't changed too, but she didn't want to start gushing.

"Haha, yeah. Sorry." Nerris didn't really want to cry either, or make things awkward. She'd just felt such a swell of emotion. Quickly she wiped away the tiny beads at the corners of her eyes. Luckily they weren't the kind of tears that would fall.

Letting it go, Ered then noted how she was still looming over the other, framing her with her limbs. Seeing her first chance to get a reaction on purpose, she smirked and asked, "So we both like kissing. Got it. Wanna do it again..?"

"_Yes!" _the dark-skinned girl tensed immediately and exclaimed, before flustering right afterward and stammering, "Uh, I-I mean...yes _please..?"_

Ered blinked and then laughed amiably. "Oh, I'm definitely going to have fun with you." Way. Too. Cute.

Glancing around, Nerris did note, however, "Though perhaps we should move somewhere a bit less...public walkway first..? I'm sure it's only a matter of time before someone needs their activity station, and I'm afraid I didn't bring any sufficient cloaking items." She was surprisingly alright with the idea of showing giddy public affection, but it would not be nice to get interrupted, and something like this position might be frowned upon by the counselors. Plus, Ered might not be up for it.

"Good point," noted the skater girl in turn, "Wanna just go to your castle then? We can hang out there and...also try stuff." The playhouse was a pretty good size and had walls.

"Sounds like a plan," Nerris consented, and the pair got up to wander in that direction. Nerris eyed the swinging hand sporting her gifted bracelet for a moment, pondering, before shyly reaching out to take hold of it. Was this much allowed?

Ered's attention was certainly caught when her hand was held. She glanced down, only to find that silently timid question on Nerris' face. She smiled back. Yeah, this was fine. If she was testing the waters on how not to let judgement get to her, showing off this much was just about right to start with.

Nerris beamed and merrily held herself closer to that arm. This truly was the most unexpected outcome for the day. Her friends were all probably dying to know what the heck had happened to her after she left, and now with this permission she couldn't wait to fill them in and flaunt the outcome. So much for first steps! She'd jumped straight to the finish line and was dang proud!


End file.
